Your Name Is Jethro
by nerwende90
Summary: Your name is Jethro. Although I’m still calling you Boss. You were a marine once. You lived up to your eternal motto, “Semper fi”. A fic inspired by two beautiful songs by Lynda Lemay.
1. Your name is Jethro

Your name is Jethro.

Although I'm still calling you Boss. You were a marine once. You lived up to your eternal motto, "Semper fi". You had your rules, your codes, and we all learned to follow them no matter what.

Like I said, you were a marine. You had a wife, Shannon, and a daughter, Kelly. I found some pictures in your desk drawer. The three of you seemed so happy. Then one day while you were on the field, someone killed them. Man, that must have been so hard for you. I don't think I'd be able to cope if that happened to me. But you did. You became an NCIS agent, a damn good one at that. Then you married three other women, but that's not your best accomplishment.

I remember the first time we met. I was a cop in Baltimore. My co-workers used to call me Riggs because I didn't follow rules, I just went on instinct. But you liked that about me. Hell, it's why you hired me, and I joined Ducky and Abby in your team. Then came McGee, Kate and Ziva. Not to mention Jenny, our favorite director. I still miss them you know, Jenny and Kate. Since they died on the field… I don't know, sometimes it makes me wonder if it's really worth it. And then there's Ziva, who chose to stay in Israel. None of us has heard from her since. I really hope she's okay.

Even after all that we managed to get back on our feet and move on. And one day, after many years, some idiot put a bomb in the building. Eight dead and no less than twenty-five wounded. I managed to get McGee out, and I met Abby and Ducky outside. All of us had walked out almost unharmed. But you were nowhere to be seen. That's when I went back in and I found you. You were in a really bad shape, and I really feared the worst when I saw you. But you know the rule: leave no man behind, dead or alive.

Your name is Jethro. Although I still call you Boss. I know it's been a long time since I last came to see you. I've been so busy with the job. Abby came yesterday, and Ducky the day before. I think McGee plans on coming tomorrow. It makes me sad to see only your team comes to see you now. Mike stopped coming a few years ago. He had a cancer, remember? I'm sorry I have to tell you this, but he died last week. He said to say hi to the probie. You really don't get much visit now, especially since your memory went away.

It really hurt to hear that the Great Special Agent Gibbs is barely even able to remember his own name. But I made you a promise. I said I'd take care of the team for you and I will. We're doing quite good, you know. I'll never be as good a Boss as you were, but I swear I'm doing my best. And as long as we're a team, you're still our Boss. And as long as you're our Boss, we'll make you remember your own life.

Your name is Jethro. Although I'm still calling you Boss. You were a marine once. You lived up to your eternal motto…

Semper fi.


	2. My name is Jethro

My name is Jethro.

And it's Monday. That's all that comes to mind right now. I'm walking down the street, and I don't even know which one it is. It's getting cold here, and of course I forgot to take my jacket. The clouds are getting dark. I really hope it's not gonna rain. I should get home fast. Only I don't know where my home is. I'm tired of forgetting things. Like my family. Do I have one? Have I ever had? I don't know. I like kids though. I'd love to have children.

A bunch of teenagers just waved at me and said hi. I just nodded, because I'm not sure I know them. I still have bits and pieces though. Some faces, some names. But I can't put a name on a face. I know that someday even those small memories will fade too, and that scares the Hell out of me.

I'm at the end of the street. Do I turn left? Do I have to cross the street then go straight ahead? It just strikes me that I could have walked right past it for all I know. I have no idea where I'm supposed to go. I should just go back. So I turn around… but where do I even come from? The left or the right? Suddenly a car stops right in front of me. A man in his early forties comes out and rushes towards me.

"What are you doing here?" he asks, "Do you know how long I've been looking for you?" But there's no anger in his voice, just worry. Do I know him? Somehow he feels familiar. He doesn't seem to mind me staring blankly at him. He just gently grabs my elbow and leads me to the car. I feel like I can trust him, so I go to sit inside. He gets behind the wheel quickly and starts the engine.

And right there in his car, he invents me a whole life in which I'm a Special Agent. He says it's mine. I'm not sure about that, but I want to believe it. It sounds like I have a lot of loyal friends, him included. I think I recognize him now. I don't remember his name, but I know he's a close friend and I know I trust him. And that's enough for me.

We stop in front of a hospital were a couple of nurse are waiting in front of the gate. "I found you this time," he says, "But please don't do it again". I just nod, but I can't promise anything. He smiles and lead me to my room. The nurses follow us, but they don't try to intervene. Good. I don't like people telling me what to do. _That_ I remember.

I wake up in the armchair next to my bed though I don't even remember getting in it. I look at the calendar on the wall. It's Thursday. I feel something between my fingers. It's a picture of me and a bunch of other people. There's a man in his late thirties holding a redheaded woman by her waist. A goth woman with her arm around a small man's shoulders. There's also me putting my coat over a young woman's shoulder as if to protect her from the cold, and a young man standing next to her. We're all dressed up, laughing. We look like a family.

"Your name is Jethro." A voice say and I look up to see the man on the left of the picture. "Although I still call you Boss." He adds, smiling. He comes to sit on the edge of my bed. "I know it's been a long time since I last came to see you. I've been so busy with the job. Abby" he points to the goth woman on the picture, "came yesterday, and Ducky" he points to the eldest, "the day before. I think McGee" the youngest man, "plans on coming tomorrow."

He starts talking about another man who died last week. Apparently I knew him very well. It really scares me to see how my memory has gone away. I look down at the picture, then back at the man in front of me. After a while he'll leave, and I'll forget everything about him. But I still listen to him, desperately grasping at the memories that remain.

"I made you a promise," he says, "I said I'd take care of the team for you and I will. We're doing quite good, you know. I'll never be as good a Boss as you were, but I swear I'm doing my best. And as long as we're a team, you're still our Boss. And as long as you're our Boss, we'll make you remember your own life.

Your name is Jethro. Although I'm still calling you Boss. You were a marine once. You lived up to your eternal motto…

Semper fi."

**The end.**_Like the summary says, this fic has been inspired by two beautiful songs by Lynda Lemay, which are more like a story and its sequel. Please feel free to review._

* * *

nerwende


End file.
